(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp.
(ii) Background Art
When a slender member such as an optical fiber or a covered conductor is wired along a surface of a printed circuit board, a clamp for specifying a wiring path is often mounted on the printed circuit board.
One example is a metal clamp to be surface mounted on a printed circuit board disclosed in Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-349413. Another example is a clamp formed of nylon resin or the like disclosed in Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-148584.